


Morning Ritual

by setos_puppy



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: They have a way of doing things.  Simple.  Easy.  Theirs.





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the "Five Acts" fic challenge - fifth round - in 2011.

Simon is always the first one awake. Used to routine and regimen. He climbs out of bed without a fuss, quiet as he nearly stumbles over Nathan's shoes (they've had this conversation before). Curtis rolls over into the gap Simon's left and hides his face in Kelly's shoulder against the glare of the sunlight. 

Simon puts on the kettle and turns on the coffee as he moves around the kitchen, slightly chilly in his sweatpants, but he's too tired to think about finding a shirt in the mess. Alisha is usually second, quick to notice the bed isn't as full, and comes out to find him. She's smiling and sleepy, her hair falling in her face, and she looks beautiful like this; without worry and the world weighing heavily on her. She wraps her arms around Simon's waist and presses soft kisses to his shoulder, careful to keep her powers "off switch" firmly clicked in place. 

Not long after Curtis will get up with the alarm. Kelly and Nathan will swear loudly and Curtis will head for the loo. Simon will set the table with cereal as Curtis showers and gets ready for work. Alisha will flitter around, picking at food from the fridge while Simon works through his coffee. 

They usually don't talk.

Curtis will join them after his shower. He'll greet them both with a smile. His hand curling easily over the slope of Alisha's back as he kisses her neck and then he snuggles easily against Simon before stealing a long drink from his coffee. Curtis will leave after breakfast, kissing them both goodbye before heading to his job. 

Alisha will finally make toast and drop onto the sofa in her bra and panties, eating it as she watches the morning news. She'll let her eyes wander as Simon steps out onto the balcony to finish his coffee in peace before getting dressed for her Go-Sees for the day. Pepping herself up by talking to her reflection, assuring herself that today will be the day she becomes a model.

Kelly will join her in the bathroom. Pulling off a pair of Nathan's shorts while running for the toilet to pee. She'll help Alisha pick out an outfit as she strips and steps into the shower. Kelly will be brushing her teeth as Alisha does her makeup, rolling her eyes at the way Kelly makes kissy-faces to her reflection. Then Alisha will fly out the door with a rushed goodbye.

Nathan will stumble into the living room last. Gloriously naked and unashamed. He'll pad around the living room in search for a lighter to the cigarette dangling from his lips before being ordered to dress and smoke outside by a breakfast cooking Kelly. He'll make a lewd comment and pull on a pair of pants that are someone else's before joining Simon on the balcony.

The three of them will sit down to breakfast Kelly makes while she looks through the papers for jobs. Nathan will wash the dishes as Simon showers. Kelly will remind Nathan it's his turn to cook dinner. Nathan will eye the drawer of takeaway menus by the phone. 

Simon will go to his newly acquired internship and Kelly will put on laundry while Nathan whines loudly until he's forced into helping her. He doesn't put up much of a fight and folds laundry without even being asked before putting it away in all the right places.

They'll talk about their days over dinner before pressing close together on the couch for movies or TV before starting over the next day.


End file.
